Tied by Fate
by PerfectAngels98
Summary: Rin and Len were together since the day they were found outside the orphanage. What happens when Len gets adopted and seperated from Rin? How will fate brings them back together again after many long years? Will they still love each other? Please read :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ….. no comment. Just review if you like the beginning. This is just an short.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tied by Fate<strong>

**Chapter 1: Miracles in the Snow**

* * *

><p>Snow was falling slowly, building soft cold blankets on the floor. It was dark in the small room, the only light coming from a small lamp. There was a small nun sitting at a desk, her small face glowing from the light.<p>

She was filing paperwork but stopped as she heard a small wailing noise. Thinking it must be some sort of sound the wind made she ignored it and kept on working. The noise grew louder and the nun knew it was a child's cry. She hurried to the door and took her cloak off the hook. Hastily, she put it on and opened the door that lead to the cold outdoors. Her feet sloshed through the snow as she tried to locate the cries. After wandering around the orphanage grounds for about three minutes she found a basket near the dorm windows. It was a wooden basket containing a baby wrapped in blue blankets. Its uvula shook wildly as he cried his heart out… at least it looked like a he. She caressed his cheek with two fingers . He had small wisps of golden brown hair on top his bald head. The infant stopped crying and opened his eyes. The nun was surprised to see that his eyes were already changing color, they were a cloudy blue. Usually babies this small had their eyes a dark color and then slowly lightened up to the color it would stay for the rest of their lives. The child looked around and stared at an oak tree just a few meters away. She began to walk away and the baby resumed its wail. The nun returned to her previous spot and the baby placed his blue eyes on the tree and made gurgling noises. _What interests this child so much?_ She thought to herself. She walked towards the big oak, basket with baby still in arms. What she found was shocking…

Another baby was at the base of the tree, in a woven yellow basket and tightly wrapped in pink blankets. The baby was fast asleep and its cheeks were flushed from the cold. Judging by the color of the blankets she was a girl. The boy closed his eyes as if to signal that his job was done and he entered peaceful sleep. If she hadn't been curious as to what was special about the tree she would've never found the sleeping infant…the poor thing would've died in its sleep from the cold. It's almost as if it had been fate that brought them together. She took both sleeping babies and quickly walked back to the orphanage.

"Sister Mary, Sister Susan!" she called out as she walked briskly through the halls towards the nun quarters.

Two women came out from a door and went to her. "What's wrong Mother Superior?"

They looked at the babies in her arms and let out small gasps. The shorter of the two offered to take one and she took the baby girl out of the basket. Cradling her back and forth the baby slept peacefully. "Mother Superior, who could abandon angels like these?"

"I don't know Susan, but they are a new part of our home…."

"What will we name them?" the other asked. She was currently holding the boy.

"They look so alike, just like twins."

"Yes, they shall be named Rin and Len Kagamine."

"Kagamine?"

"Exactly, they are like mirror images of each other. Our little Rin will be his right and Len will be her left. They will complete each other. Two for one, twins at heart, tied by fate forever."

The nuns nodded and looked down at the angelic faces of the sleeping babies. They smiled in their sleep, liking their names…as if they had expected it all along….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review if you see any type of potential in this story **

**-PerfectAngels98**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:****Okay**** so**** here ****is**** the**** new ****chapter! ****IMPORTANT****:****the ****first**** three**** chapters**** may****be**** a**** little**** confusing**** and**** may**** seem**** to**** have**** no**** plot,**** BUT**** they ****are ****there ****for ****a ****purpose.****The ****first**** three**** chapters**** are**** marking**** the**** key**** events ****that**** would ****lead**** up**** to ****the**** main**** plot**** in ****later**** years****… ****if**** that**** makes**** any**** sense**** at ****all****… ****/orz**** Starting**** from**** chapter ****four**** there**** will**** be**** P.O.V****'****s ****and ****the**** actual ****plot**** and ****drama ****will**** commence****… ****dun****dun****duuuun!****So**** please ****stay ****and ****bear**** with ****me,**** please?**

**Reviews make me extremely happy so come on, it sincerely helps when you do. I am actually planning to dedicate a chapter to all the readers who have constantly reviewed and never left my side… You know who you guys are~ *hugs people***

**Without further a do here is the chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>Tied by Fate<strong>

**Chapter 2: The ying and yang**

* * *

><p>It was a cold day in December. The slowly falling snow adorned the skies. Many children gathered into the main room of a large building, hiding wherever they could. Some ducked behind wooden furniture and others just stood in a corner and hoped to be unnoticed.<p>

They heard approaching voices and someone went out to the window to see. There was three people, a woman and two kids, who were struggling against the soft and mushy snow.

"They are coming!" He shouted and they all resumed their posts. They turned off the lights and were accompanied by the silence in their waiting game.

"Get in children its cold outside." The woman said as she opened the door and the two little kids entered.

"SURPRISE!" All the children yelled at once.

The two blonde children looked around the room in shock and amazement.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN AND LEN!"

The look a-likes jumped up and smiled broadly. So they hadn't forgotten...

Both Rin and Len were surrounded by their friends and hugged one by one.

* * *

><p>Ever since the "twins" had been found they had been immediately loved by their big family. They were cherished and even feared to a certain point. Even though they were only six years old, they protected each other with a fierce loyalty of a person much, much older.<p>

The older boys knew not to mess with Len and taunt him...they knew very well. Once, they were picking on Len and calling him "flower boy" while pulling his hair. Rin came in search of Len and found him being bullied by the older orphans. She ran right in and stomped on the kid's foot. He bent down to massage his foot while Rin grabbed Len's hand and they ran away.

"Nobody messes with my Len." She said as they were running and gave him an evil grin.

"It's okay Rin, I can watch out for myself! I am a man you know!" Len said defiantly.

"You're so cute when you defend yourself like that! You're not a man, you're a boy, silly! Men have beards and ugly mustaches!" Rin said smartly.

That wasn't the only occasion she saved Len. Other times she got revenge for him by leaving spiders, itching powder, ants, crumbs, or anything else that would irritate Len's tormentors in their sheets at night.

Both Rin and Len were tied by a strong intangible bond. Nobody knew how or when their bond had formed... Maybe since the day Len lead Mother Superior towards Rin... But whatever the cause, they were inseparable. They were raised together and they would never leave each other's side.

In the dormitories, it was protocol that girls slept on the left side rooms and boys on the right. They separated Rin from Len and made them sleep in different rooms...yet they somehow ended up together in the morning. Either Rin was in the boy's dormitory or Len was in the girl's. Every morning they would find them tightly hugging each other, looking so peaceful that no one had the heart to separate them.

"They are just kids, nothing will happen. They don't even think that way yet..."

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday RinnLen happy birthday to youuu~"<p>

Everyone clapped and the nuns smiled at how they joined up the two names...they truly were two halves that formed one together... Two halves of a whole...

Since they looked so alike they were nicknamed "the twins" though they weren't blood related. The joyous blonde children began blowing the candles on the golden cake in front of them. It was a small cake, decorated with oranges and bananas, their favorite fruits. Len began struggling with his candle so Rin had to secretly blow on his as well; not wanting to hurt what he claimed as his "man pride". She giggled to herself, Len was always so adorable.

"Cake time~"

"Yay!" Len exclaimed.

Rin laughed openly this time. He was always one to go for the food... especially banana cake.

And so the room was illuminated by the glowing spirits of the children who were merry as can be. Their bell-like laughter chimed into the wind, mixing with the silent song of the snow.

* * *

><p>"Present Time!"<p>

Two kids brought two boxes, an orange one and a gold one. The gold one was Len's and the orange Rin's. They opened the boxes and found a necklace in each. Rin's had a silver chain and the pendant was the black half of the yin and yang symbol. Len's had a golden chain and had the white half of the symbol. If you placed them together...

"They form one whole..." Rin whispered.

"The ying and yang..." Len said softly.

"They are lovely! Thank you sisters!" They said in unison.

"You're welcome," the three women replied.

"With these, you'll be connected where ever you go..." Sister Susan said.

The two kids stared at each other. In a quick instant, they shared silent words spoken through their intense blue eyes. Rin smiled and so did Len. The others looked on at the silent conversation that the twins were having. They knew that no matter what they did, they would never be allowed into the world in which only they resided.

"We have another gift for you!" A small kid cried.

"Really?" Little Rin asked, her eyes shining with excitement. Len laughed, she loved surprises.

"Yeah! Come on!" The toddler took them by the hand and led them towards the dormitory hallway.

There were four rooms on each side. Two of both sides were for dorm rooms and another two were used for the sister's room. The last remaining room was a restroom and the other was a mystery to Rin and Len. And to that very room they were led.

"Here it is!" The little kid said while motioning to the door, "Open it!"

Rin nodded to Len and he placed a small hand on the cold door knob. Gently, he pushed the wooden door open, the creaking noise filling the hall.

Inside the room wasn't very spacious, probably a big closet of some sorts. Yet the walls had been painted yellow and orange. There was a bed in the corner along with a drawer.

"This is your new room!" Everyone cried from behind the pair of blonde children.

"What!" The twins questioned.

"It used to be a storage room, but instead we decided to remodel it and give it to you. Since Rin is always sneaking into the boy's room and Len into the girl's we decided it was better to give you your own space. That way we won't have to separate you."

By now Len had begun to cry. Rin sighed and wrapped her small arms around Len's quivering body.

"Don't cry silly. I thought you said you were a man." Rin said to him.

"B-but this is too much..." He sobbed.

"Just say thank you, dummy." Rin chirped.

Len looked up with teary blue eyes. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Len," one of the sisters said, "You children deserved it."

"Well then, how about we play some games now?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Len?"<p>

"Hm?"

"I had lots of fun today."

The little boy smiled and got under the bed covers. He saw the Rin's silhouette outlined by the small light given off from the lamp that was on the dresser.

He saw as she wiggled into her nightdress and took off her white bow, golden hair becoming free. She flashed him a "Rin" smile and proceeded to walk over and get in the bed next to him.

For a moment they just stared at each other, cerulean meeting sea blue, entering a world in which only they were allowed.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll always be together, right?"

The little girl raised a golden eyebrow and looked at the shaded figure of the boy next to her.

"Of course we will..."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," Rin said and lifted her pinky, "Pinky promise."

Len hooked her pinky with his own and smiled.

"Then when we get older we can get married!... Though I'm not sure what that means..." Len muttered the last part.

"Hmmm, I think it's something you do when you love someone." Rin pondered thoughtfully, "Like in Cinderella!"

"Oh, then it's exactly what I want to do!"

Rin giggled and hugged Len, pulling the orange covers around them, perfectly snug.

"Rin?"

"Eh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Len."

"So let's promise to never be separated."

"You can count on that!"

And so the twins slept peacefully, arms around each other. Their necklaces had intertwined and now formed a whole ying and yang. Slowly the snow continued to fall and the moon seemed to illuminate their hearts, letting them sleep peacefully. The trees shuddered and creaked, as if seeing what was in store for the two blonde children.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for now :D thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! This chapter is for you~**

**Oh and the poll is still open, so if you want to vote do so now :D Please review!**

**-PerfectAngels98**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is the new awaited chapter ^^ this is the last of the introductory chapters and chapter 4 will be the starting of the REAL story in its current time and the plot bunnies will manifest! MWAHAHAHAHA... er- ehem excuse that outburst ^^**

**To be honest I was about to give up on this story but all of your feedback made me think it was worth the while so I will keep on going for those who enjoy this story and review :D I owe you guys one :)**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Xitlalit123~!°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴° **

**P.S: There is a segment where Len hears the song "Tori no Uta" being played on the piano. If you want to hear a really nice version go here: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch ?v =n SK Ft Dg PD m0 (without the spaces of course). You can even hear this while reading that part xD later on in the story a music box version will be used for flashbacks and stuff because the song is important to the story xD ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Tied by Fate**

**Chapter 3: Goodbye**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

It was sunny day March. The flowers were beginning to bloom and the birds glided in the warm and sweet air.

Rin and Len were playing out in the small hills that were adorned with different colored flowers.

"Leeen " the girl called and ran to him carrying a crown of flowers.

"I made this for you!" She smiled and gave him the crown.

"Thanks Rin! Look what I found!"

Rin ran to see what he was hiding. In his arms was a small kitten.

His yellow-orangish fur was covered in dirt and he was very skinny.

"Meow-"

"Awww! Len! Len! Can we keep him? Please?"

The blonde looked at his friend's pleading blue eyes and gave up.

"Alright, let's go ask Sister Susan." He said.

"Yay! Thank you Len!" She exclaimed and tackled him in a hug.

"Oof... N-no problem Rin... But-can't br-breathe!"

"Oops!"

She tried to get off but their necklaces had gotten entwined.

Each of their halves of the yin and yang had joined together and formed one whole.

"Hehehe..."

Len slowly untied the two necklaces and then stood up. They were given those necklaces at the age of six and now, seven years later, they still wore them with pride.

Many things had changed... but even if their bodies grew and shifted, their bond remained the same.

Len didn't get picked on since he had become a handsome boy. Now instead of Rin protecting him, he was the one who took care of her.

When one of the other boys in the orphanage got TOO close to her, he would send them flying. He always got in trouble but he didn't care. Rin was only allowed to love him.

His love for Rin didn't change either. On the contrary, it began to grow.

Due to certain things that Sister Susan described as "lady issues", Rin had to sleep in the girl's dormitory. At the time he had no idea what the word "puberty" meant so he had protested. Sister Susan had taken him away and had explained why they had to be separated. With a red face he had just nodded and said nothing about the matter.

He noticed all the other older girls around him began to change as well. They began to grow these kind of muscles in their chest!

Since living in an orphanage and being home schooled didn't provide much information about the female species he didn't know about breasts until a very late age.

Last year as he was with Rin in a room completing their scrapbook he had a curious thought...

Why didn't Rin have any breasts?

He kept on pondering whether to ask her or not but he figured he would get punched if he did so he stayed quiet.

He had been watching Rin paste things onto the notebook and wondered if she was really a boy since boys don't have those things.

Without a second thought he used his index finger to poke Rin's chest.

Sure enough there had been small mounds of flesh there. Kind of squishy and small... So she wasn't a guy after all...

The latter blushed and then she yelled at him for being a "pervert". He had frowned and said that he was just making sure she wasn't a guy. She then chased him out of the room and Sister Susan had another long talk with him about personal space and areas where you shouldn't freely touch. Len left the office feeling more confused than ever. The female species sure was a weird one...

He smiled at the memory as he and Rin walked to the head office.

When they were about to walk in, the door opened to reveal a couple standing there.

"Those two are Rin and Len Kagamine, both thirteen years of age."

They saw both sisters standing behind the couple and Mother Superior as well.

"Thirteen?" The tall woman asked.

"Yes..."

The blonde woman's eyes widened when they landed on Rin. He held the man's hand and he cleared his throat.

"Have they been chosen?"

Sister Susan sighed, "Yes they have, but in the end they are never adopted."

It was the twins' turn to be surprised.

ADOPTED?

The lady leaned down and stroked Len's hair.

"They are very nice... But older children are harder to make follow the rules. More rebellious." She spoke.

"Oh now! Rin and Len are some of the most educated children of this orphanage!" Mother Superior put in.

"I see..." The woman said.

"We'll come back at the end of the week." The man said and they both left.

"Children come in." Sister Susan said.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"What did you want?" She asked.

"Um well... We wanted to know if you could let us keep," Rin asked softly as she motioned towards Len's arms, "this kitten."

The kitten was now asleep, curled in a tiny ball, in Len's arms.

"Oh my... Um, well you would have to ask Mother Superior."

The children turned to look at Mother Superior.

The strict woman sighed as she looked into their pleading blue eyes... How could she say no?

"Fine, you may keep it."

"Yay!" They said but then Rin turned serious.

"Mother Superior... Who were those people?"

"Rich folk... They wanted to adopt a child."

Rin gulped and she looked towards Len nervously, "D-did they chose already?"

Mother Superior sighed, "N-no... Not yet. Children, sit down."

They did as they were told.

"You children have been together since the day you were brought into this home. You are as close as siblings would be."

They looked at one another. Where was this conversation, going?

"But time is slipping by... People don't usually adopt kids older than fifteen and you know that."

"Yes..."

"Everytime one of you is offered the chance of adoption, you refuse to leave the other. That isn't going to help anyone." She said sternly.

"We know..." The two whispered, looking at the floor.

"That couple that just came in here... They are very rich and powerful people. They could offer everything to the child they choose to adopt."

"People don't usually adopt two children... I think you know what I am trying to say."

Len kept his stare fixed on the floor. Rin was nervously fiddling with the edge of her shirt.

"If one of you is chosen to be adopted, don't hold back. Adoption is an opportunity for a home, a loving family. This couple especially can offer a better life than the one you have always known."

"I know..." Rin spoke softly, "if they choose Len I won't stop him from accepting."

"A-and if they choose R-Rin," Len said while gulping back tears, "then I'll accept the desicion."

"That's what I like to hear!" Mother Superior said, "you may leave now."

They nodded and left outside to play with the kitten.

As they lay on the rolling hills, watching the clouds, Rin started feeling uneasy.

"L-Len?"

"Hm?"

"D-Do you think they could choose one of us?" She asked quietly.

"I... I don't know, Rin." He said, "But even if they do... We'll always be together."

"I-I know but still..."

"Shhhh... Don't worry about that." He said as he grabbed her hand, "We'll be fine."

Rin smiled as she closed her eyes but deep inside her heart she knew that things wouldn't be fine...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

The day Friday had rolled up like a tumbleweed. All of the children where lined up, anxiously waiting for the verdict.

"Come in, the children are waiting."

The couple from the beginning of the week walked in, followed by the nuns.

The woman looked closely at all of them and tensed a little when she walked by Rin. Her eyes stayed on Len but then she quickly turned around and spoke into the man's ear. He nodded and in turn said something to Mother superior. The suspense in the air was present and the tension heavy.

"The Kagamine have decided on their choice."

_Kagamine?_ The children thought. _Hmmm, maybe it is a more common family name than we thought. _

They all shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. The suspense could probably flatten a rock...

"The child to go with this family is..."

We all held in our breaths.

"Len Kagamine."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I felt my heart stop as well as the world around me...

No... Not Len...

I thought I would be ready for this... I knew this could happen... Why?

I turned to see that Len had the same shocked expression I probably had.

"M-me?" He whispered.

"Yes, child. Go prepare your things. You leave after dinner."

No... No... He can't leave...

Without thinking I ran out of the room, bursting the door violently open.

"Rin!"

I ran out of the orphanage as fast as I could, trying to leave reality behind.

"Nooo!" I yelled as tears mixed with the wind as I ran up the hill.

At the top there was this oak tree which had been the source of our childhood fun for both Len and I.

I hugged the tree, it's rough surface scratching my face.

Then I began pounding my fists violently against the tree bark until my hands burned.

"Why Len?" I yelled to the sky, "Why the person that I love the most?"

Then all the anger left my body instantly and I was left with cold depression.

I cried uncontrollably. I NEVER cry. NEVER. Not even when I was found in on that cold December night. I guess I had never expirienced a pain like today eh? Falling off of this very tree and breaking an arm can't even compare to the tremendous hurt in my chest.

"L-Len..." I sobbed.

"Rin!"

I looked up to see Len running up the hill towards me.

I quickly wiped my eyes, trying to dry the tears. I still have my reputation as a tsundere to protect, right?

Once he got up he was out of breath. I giggled. Len had never been the athletic one.

He quickly recovered and ran up to me. Well more like jogged-dragged himself to me.

"Woah! Where you crying?" He asked in amazement.

"Shut up!" I yelled, now blushing furiously.

"Okay- you just had something in your eye right?" He said mockingly.

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes, your tsundere-ness."

I playfully smacked him. Then his face turned serious.

"I could still refuse the offer you know."

My eyes widened. We had always dreamed of a home... I can't be selfish and keep him from his happiness.

"No... They chose you."

"So? They could take Mary, Daniel, Bob, or even Waldo!"

"We have a Waldo in the orphanage?"

"Eh- not exactly... But that is besides the point... What I'm trying to say is that it doesn't HAVE to be ME." He said.

"But you always wanted a family..."

"Next to YOU. We are getting married, remember?"

I smiled. He still remembered our promise from when we were six.

"No," I said firmly, "You will accept."

"But Rin-"

"It's your big chance... Don't waste it, idiot." I said with a grin.

"But-"

"Go pack..." I said, the corner of my lip twitching.

"Okay... Just please see me before I leave?"

"Of course."

He hugged me. I closed my eyes and tried to savor the contact. "I love you Rin."

"Love you too, now go pack. They are waiting."

"Yeah."

With that he left, leaving the sorrow grinded into my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I ran away from Rin, tears streaking my face. How can she be so strong? I know she was crying. I know she is probably dying inside, just like I am.

I ran to my dorm. Why did it have to be me? Sure I was happy to have a family but I never thought it would have to be without Rin... She is the ever present light in my life.

Her smile... Her face... Her tsundere-ness... I would miss her so much.

How will I be able to continue living in a world without sun?

I furiously got a suitcase and shoved all of my clothes in it.

_"Go pack..."_

Did she not care about me leaving? Was it like any other person leaving? Would she have done the same if anyone else left? Mary, Bob, Daniel... Even Waldo?

Stupid Len, Waldo isn't even real. He only exists in those "Where is Waldo" things...

I faintly heard a song being played on the piano in the main room...

Tori no Uta... Rin's favorite song.

_"It's so beautiful!"_

_"Len, this song always reminds me of you!"_

_"Play it again, will you Len?"_

My eyes watered even more at the memories. Rin always loved it when I played it for her... Now who will do it if not me?

Such irony... A song that always symbolically represented our union is now being played on the day we get separated... Nice.

I finished packing everything. I looked at the clock: 4:00

Two more hours...

I don't want to leave... My whole life is here... RIN is here... I can't just abandon her!

"It's your big chance... Don't waste it, idiot."

She was even capable of saying that with a big grin... I could never do that. She was always the strong-willed one.

"Alright... Len, it's time to man-up." I said to myself as I looked at the now gray skies.

"Time to face reality."

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I pulled my suitcase along slowly, as if it carried a ton of rocks inside. It probably did though... All of my memories.

"Ready Len?" Sister Susan asked me.

"No..." I muttered and then felt guilty, "Yeah, I guess..."

My blue eyes scanned the crowd trying to find someone. Oh great, now it is find Waldo.

"Rin?" I asked the nun.

"I'm sorry Len. I haven't seen her. She looked heartbroken."

"Oh..."

My heart didn't she come? Didn't she say she would see me off? Where is she.

I reached up to fiddle with my half of the yin and yang necklace...

But it was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"Rin... Len's leaving." Sister Mary told me.

"M'kay..." I whispered as I lay on my bed, trying to sort my many thoughts and emotions.

As soon as I heard her footsteps die out I got up and walked to Len's room.

Everybody was gone... Gone to see Len off.

I sat on his bed. The bed that we sometimes shared... Was now cold and void.

That is when I noticed something on the floor...

His necklace.

Oh no... He forgot it...

I dashed out of the house, clutching his necklace as if my life depended on it.

"Len!"

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I took one last look at the crowd of friends that I considered family. My stuff had been put away into the trunk. I put all of my mindpower into trying to slow down time... But just like the sand in an hourglass, it slipped through my fingers.

I reached for my necklace but it was gone.

"Len, come on! Say goodbye and let's go! It's a long way home." My new "mother" called.

"But I forgot something!" I yelled.

"No time for that! Get on!"

"But Rin-"

"Come on Master Len get inside." The chauffuer said.

Master? What the hell? No I can't leave without my necklace!

"But I-" I protested.

"Get on."

I got on reluctantly and took the seat by the window. They let me roll the window down and I waved goodbye.

I was surprised how I didn't feel like crying. Sure I was sad, but not THAT sad. Maybe leaving Rin was the only thing I had feared.

The car pulled away, slowly enough for me to say goodbye.

"Bye Sisters! Bye Mother Superior! Bye friends!"

I started feeling really depressed as I saw Rin hadn't showed up. Maybe it is better that way so I won't tear up and lose my composure.

"Len!"

My head snapped up and I saw Rin run out of the house.

"Rin!"

I looked frantically around. Must stop this car..."Stop the car!"

"Len, we can't. You already said your goodbyes."

"But Rin-"

"Enough Len! You are an adopted child and I expect you to behave or I shall send you back to the orphanage!"

My eyesight blurred. Rin... Maybe I should go back... Back to where I belong.

I looked to see Rin crouch by a small child and then keep on running. She will never catch up... Wait...

THE HILL!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"Len!"

I ran outside to see the car pulling away.

I clutched the necklace to my heart. I was too late.

I began to hold back the tears as I searched for a way to get it to him. I spotted the hill. The road goes behind the hill... If I reach it then I'll get close to the car! Close enough to give him the necklace!

A little boy next to me had a slingshot. I snatched it and began to run as fast as I could. My breathing became a little strained. Ugh, some working out would do me good.

"Lennn!" I yelled towards the car, "Open the window."

The window of the black car rolled down and I could see Len's face.

"Rin! I knew you would come!"

"Of course I would! Now get away from the window!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"TSUNDERE!" He said but backed away from the window. I ran ahead of the car until I reached the top of the hill.

I turned around and closed one eye, tying the necklace into a ball and aiming it. Crap, it's too light!

Frantically I searched the floor... Oh for the love of oranges, why out of all of the times I've seen one, can't I find a rock right now?

As soon as I found one I tied the necklace to the rock and placed it inside the rubberband.

I aimed it with shaky hands. Please, please, I beg you... I know my aim is really off at times but please, just this once... Let me make it!

I pulled back the band and then in a swift motion let it go.

The necklace flew and succeeded in flying into the window.

"Yes!" I yelled.

It made it inside! I stopped running and fell to my knees.

From now on... I'll work out a bit.

"Rin!"

The car was leaving. It was getting farther away.

"We'll meet again!" I yelled.

"I'll miss you!"

"I will too! Don't you dare cry, you hear me?"

"Yes my tsundere-ness!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ands with that the car took a turn and became smaller and smaller as the distance expanded. So that was it... He's gone.

I fell backwards onto a sitting position.

_"We'll meet again!"_

Was that true?

I felt my eyes burn. Stupid salty tears won't stop forming! Argh!

I began crying again. It's funny how today I've cried more times than I had ever done in my entire life...

"Why did you leave Len?" I whispered into the wind.

Then it slowly began to rain. I couldn't care less... My body was cold anyways.

I stayed there, head resting on my knees, slowly soaking in the rain.

"Rin!"

I didn't answer. I like being in the rain...

I felt a pair of hands shake me. I looked up to see the worried face of Sister Susan. She picked me up and helped me get down. I was made to take a bath. I was dried. I was put into bed.

I know what happened and all... But my mind was elsewhere...

"Rin!"

I turned to see my friend Teto.

"Hm..." I muttered in a zombie-like tone.

"Snap out of it!" She pleaded.

"Hm..."

Then I felt pain in my cheek. My eyes widened to see Teto's hand raised.

"Oh my God," she said as she looked at her hand, "I'm sorry!"

"No it's fine." I said, finally knocked out of my trance.

"You have been acting like a dead soul in an active body!" She yelled and began crying.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"I know you are hurt from the separation but think of this: would Len be happy to see you cry?"

My head snapped up. Len... He would get either mad or just plainly cry with me. I'll go with the first option...

"No."

"Then why do you cry? It's not like you're never going to see him again! You have the necklaces. They will always connect you as a whole! Fate brought you together in the beginning and it will do so again. I don't know why or how but I KNOW you two are tied by fate... Destined to be together."

I gasped. It's true... I was merely being a stupid spoiled brat. I should be happy for Len's new life.

"Thank you Teto."

"No prob. That's what friends are for right?"

"Yes," I said and all of a sudden cheered up, "I have to be strong for both Len and I... That way, we will be able to reunite."

"That's the spirit!"

I nodded and she went to her bed. We shared the room with another girl. I got the bed by the window. Orange, the cat Len found, was curled up at my feet, deep in sleep. As I lay there in bed I gazed at the moon.

"Len, where ever you are... Are you also looking at the moon? It's beautiful tonight."

I turned around and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Len."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"Take the boy's things upstairs. He is the new member of this family."

"Yes, Mistress."

The butler came up and got my suitcase. I stayed frozen at the doorstep. This house is huge! How will I ever fit in with this rich family? I'll get lost... I want to go back.

"Don't worry Len. Though the house looks big it is very easy to get around. The butlers and maids will also be at your disposition."

"Thank you Ma'am." I said.

"Call me Mom."

"Er- thank you Mom."

"Your welcome son."

The whole conversation seemed alien to me. I never thought I would have a mother... Much less a home of my own.

"You can go upstairs to rest. Tomorrow is a new day. Little by little we will acommadate the room to your liking." She said warmly.

"Yes..." I said and let another servant guide me to my new room.

The room was as big as one of the dorm rooms at the orphanage. Except at the orphanage we shared it between three people. Now it was only for me.

I got into the bed and tried to go to sleep but it was useless.

This would be the first night in which I didn't say goodnight to Rin... With that thought I fished the necklace out of my pocket and once again placed it in its rightful place around my neck. I felt much more at ease and calm. It's as if these necklaces connect our fates together. As long as I wear it I KNOW we will one day be together again...

I took a look at the moon, shining outside and smiling on the earth. Rin... If you are looking at the moon... Then it's like being together right?

I clutched the pendant on my necklace, sleep trying to win over my brain.

"Goodnight Rin..." I whispered into the solitary room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that is that... ohohoho... this will get so fun to write as they meet up later when they are older. This took forever to write since I dont really like angsty stuff xD I hope I served my purpose though xD**

**Once again if you want to hear "Tori no Uta" piano ver. go here**: www. youtube. com/ watch ?v =n SK Ft Dg PD m0**** **(just remove the spaces)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY :D**

**REVIEWS:**

**Asianchibi: here you go ^^ hope you liked it xD**

**Tiny-tetoChan: thanks~ . i don't know what era or year... er would you mind helping me out in that? s**

**xXnuhakuXx: ^~^**

**Az-Sticker: no problem~ thanks anyways**

**Xilalit123: thank you very much! I wont stop ^^**

**SoulsOfTeardrops: Thank you~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I SHOULD KILL MYSELF FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN ABOUT 6 MONTHS… I AM TERRIBLY SORRY BUT MY LIFE HAS BEEN HORRIBLY BUSY… I'll stop writing in caps lock now ^u^ I will update It Would Be Easier if I Could Hate You in a day or two, I.J.F.o.I.A.t.Y in another three or four days, T.B.a.P.M.T, Like or Dislike, and Nekonian Demon Rin story all next week. In no certain order they shall be updated from Monday-Sunday of next week. Depending on the ones that get more reviews is how many times I update each individual story if that made any sense at all….**

**So if any of you guys still remember this story, this is the chapter that starts in current time when Rin and Len are grown up. So the drama begins…wait for it… now. xD /shot.**

**Please enjoy and forgive this useless author for updating-extremely-late. I will understand if you guys choose not to review but it would be really nice if you did ^u^ for the sake of my writer's ego xD**

**P.S: Sorry for the tear-jerker last time TTwTT**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of those readers who have reviewed since chapter 1… you know who you are and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I didn't want to single out one person since there are more than one but I needed to say something :3**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Tied by Fate**

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings, Distant Past **

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

**Len's P.O.V**

* * *

><p><em>"We'll meet again!"<em>

I woke up, my breathing having become irregular after living an old precious memory once again.

I ran my fingers through my golden bangs and sighed deeply. The dream seemed so real this time... I felt that I was thirteen again... Was with Rin again.

A knocking noise shattered the memories that threatened to envelop me.

"Hold on," I said and quickly got dressed, "Okay come in now."

A blue haired guy walked in, "Morning Len. Your mother sent me to bring you to the dining room for breakfast."

"Morning. You didn't have to come for me, I would've gone anyway."

"I know and I hate treating you like a kid, which you are, but if I don't do what your mother dictates then I'll end up on the streets." He said with a smile.

I tried to smile back but I knew he was right, "You're only two years older, y'know?"

"Hurry up, will you?" He said in an agitated manner but then softened, "Did you have the dream again?"

I looked at the floor, "Y-Yeah, as time went by the dream became less and less frequent. I used to have it every month but now... This is the second time this month."

"You still miss her, huh?"

I smiled and nodded, "I won't forget Rin or stop yearning for her as long as I live. She was my first love..."

He chuckled, "You're a hopeless romantic... Now please, dining room!"

"Oh yeah? So I'm the hopeless one? What about Miku?"

His royal blue eyes widened and his cheeks reddened, "T-that's different! J-Just get out already!"

I laughed, "I'm going, I'm going!"

We left the room and I resisted the urge to slide down the stair's rail. Maybe later when Mother is gone...

Kaito escorted me to dining room. We both entered into the fancy room and were greeted by Gakupo, the ever-tidy house butler, and found my mother sitting at the table.

"Breakfast shall be served immediately." Gakupo announced as he ushered Kaito out of the room.

As if on cue, two girls carried in food on silver platters. One had pink hair and the other teal.

"Bon apetit."

My mother nodded and wove them off with a flick of her wrist. She didn't really like my servants... Yes, MY servants. At least these three are. They all had some sort of problem that made them desperately need the job.

These are my servants:

Kaito Shion- He has royal blue hair and eyes, pretty tall (taller than me), and twenty years old. Kaito was also the first person I "recruited." He is a guy I go to school with (he started school late). Kaito ran away from his guardian, being an orphan himself, and tried to live on his own. He could barely pay off school supplies and stuff that he was close to dropping out. He was my friend and in the end I persuaded him to come work with us. With the money he earned, Kaito could now pay off everything he needed and not worry about being kicked out of his apartment since he lives here. Though he is the eldest, he is the clumsiest. Also, though he might try to deny it I know he has a crush on Miku.

Luka Megurine: She has long pink hair and cerulean eyes like my own. She is a year younger than Kaito, meaning she's 17. She came looking for a job and my mom quickly refused for she was underage. I found Luka crying outside because she had lost her other job and this had been her only hope. Using my awesome convincing powers I persuaded my father to let her stay. She is actually very mature for her age and loves to read, frequently scolding me for not doing it myself. She worries about my situation with Rin.

Miku Hatsune: She is a girl my age with long teal hair usually tied in two pigtails. Miku is the bubbliest, most cheerful one of the three. She quickly became best friends with Luka and is very shy around Kaito. I bet she likes him just like he likes her. I've known her long before Kaito. Miku was my first friend here since we were in the same class. She lied to everyone saying her parents work all day but truth is she doesn't have any. A distant aunt is her caretaker but she rarely comes by.

Funny enough, these three servants of mine are orphans. I think that I got them in hopes that by helping them I would be helping Rin wherever she is... Could she still be an orphan? Or did someone adopt her as well? These thoughts cause many emotions to flood my heart and I yearn for Rin more than ever.

"Len?"

I looked up, barely realizing that my mother had been speaking all along.

"Did you hear what I said?"

I gulped and sighed, "Sorry, no not really."

"We're going to travel to Europe this weekend. Your father has some business there. You'll miss school on Monday."

"Oh..." I said and then a sudden thought popped into my mind... Something that nearly jolted me out of my seat.

We're going to Europe... Europe... Where the orphanage is... Where Rin is.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um... No! This is a great idea!"

She raised a golden eyebrow, "Hm? You're never really enthusiastic about your father's business trips and usually decide to stay here."

I shrugged, "I want to go to Europe, that's all."

She closed her eyes and wiped her mouth with a napkin, ending the conversation.

I drank the orange juice that had been set before me and stood up, "I'm leaving."

"Yes, do so. Neru is probably waiting for you already."

I nodded and left the room. When I reached the main hall, Kaito, Miku, and Luka were also ready to go. We all go to the same school but my "mother" won't let us walk together stating that someone of my class shouldn't mesh with people like them. I think she forgets where I came from... An orphanage. Wasn't I too once one of "them"? Or does she plan to erase my early childhood and background? No... She has already done that.

Kaito handed me my schoolbag and nodded his head towards the door. I slightly smiled and exited the house.

Kiyoteru was waiting for me with the car door open. I entered and he closed the door. I looked out the window as I saw Kaito, Miku, and Luka all walk away, laughing at something that the blue haired guy had probably done. My heart sunk at the sight of them laughing and having fun... The way Rin and I used to laugh and play. It hurt to think that I might never see her again... What if someone adopted her and took her away to somewhere far away like... Africa? No... Even that seemed a little far fetched but still. I mean, we grew up in an orphanage in Europe and here I am in Japan.

"Master Len, are you feeling ill?"

I looked up at Kiyoteru who was gazing at me from the rear view mirror.

"No," I said and fished out my half of the yin and yang necklace from under my shirt, "just recalling old memories."

Soon, the car stopped. Kiyoteru got out and opened the door again, a girl walking in this time. She was my age with a single long golden ponytail on the side of her head.

"Hey Len!"

"Um, hey Neru."

My mother insisted we pick her up everyday so I could have "friends of your same status." So this is what I have to put up with.

As Neru began to talk my mind floated elsewhere...

"Len!"

"Huh?" I said in a very smart way, "What happened?"

Neru frowned and flicked her finger against my forehead, "You were zoning out again!"

"Sorry." I muttered sincerely.

"Whatever," she responded, rolling her eyes, "Let's go."

Neru opened the door and I followed her out. We walked down various hallways until we finally reached our rooms. Her room was next to mine.

"Len?"

I looked up to see a very worried Neru, "Huh?"

"You seem very...strange today. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, no worries." I said and smiled, "Thanks for worrying about me Neru."

Neru's golden eyes widened and she slightly blushed, "I-It's nothing, see ya!"

I arched an eyebrow in surprise. Neru...blushing? Something must be wrong with her. I guess it's because I never compliment her much. I mean, she's nice to me and all but she's just my friend. My only love has been and will always be Rin Kagamine.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I headed to the P.E. Locker rooms to get changed. It was time for after school activities and I chose to do soccer.

I took my shirt off and was about to put on my jersey when I felt someone tug on my necklace.

"Well, well Kagamine, how old is this crap? Is it something your mommy gave you since you were a baaabbby~?"

I glared at the guy in front of me, "Shut up Meito."

"Oh? Pretty rich boy getting mad?"

"Jealous of my face?"

"No!" Meito snarled.

"What's going on here?" asked a green haired guy as he approached us.

"Well Gumo, I was just asking our friend Len here about this...thing." The brunette replied, poking my pendant.

"Leave 'im alone Meito. It's probably just a gift from his girlfriend or something."

"Well, at least you got it kinda right." I scowled at Meito.

Meito's eyes widened, "Wait, seriously? You, pretty frail Kagamine princess, have a girlfriend?"

"Well...kinda, I guess." I said while blushing at the thought of Rin being my girlfriend. I don't know if she would even consider being my... I mean, we stopped seeing each other four, almost five, years ago!

"Y-yeah right! You're just saying that so we won't make fun of you for being a mommy's boy."

"Fine, think what you want," I said, not in the mood to pick a fight, "but I assure you that one day the person who gave me this will meet up with me and I'll introduce her to you."

"Eh? So you're not together?" Meito asked, "Hah! She probably ran away from you! Either that or she was just some pathetic-"

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"Don't you dare talk sh-t about Rin in my presence!"

"Oh so Rin's her name? She's probably some stupid imaginary-"

My anger reached it's limit. It usually takes a lot of effort to make me mad but if anyone messed with Rin it only took mere seconds to send me into a fit of rage.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" I yelled and punched Meito.

Meiko stumbled backwards and touched his jaw where I had punched him, "You little-!"

He got up and using his height as an advantage, punched me straight on the cheek.

A loud whistle rang in the room and the coach came in, separating us.

"What the hell is this? Kagamine! Sakine! What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think it's manly to start a fight?" Coach Al yelled at us.

"Sorry Coach." We both muttered.

"I'll let it slide this time but next time you're both getting suspended from practice for at least a week!"

He then looked at me, "Never expected this from you, Kagamine."

I hung my head, feeling pretty ashamed. Yet, that didn't mean I regretted what I did.

As soon as Coach Al left, Meito glared at me, "Watch yourself Kagamine. If I get suspended, you're coming with me."

"If you want me to apologize, I'm not going to."

He was going to say reply with some snarky remark but relented, "Nah... That was a pretty good punch though."

I rubbed my pounding cheek, "Same could be said for you."

"Wait... Are we actually getting along?"

"No," I said and then smiled, "It's a temporary truce."

"Fine by me," Meito said and then added, "but if your girlfriend ever returns and she's cute... I might snatch her away."

"Oh trust me," I said and smiled at the memory, "She's cute."

"Meito! Len!" Gumo yelled at us, "We have to go or Al will give both of you detention!"

We nodded and jogged to the field. I winced in pain as I tried moving my jaw. Meito hit me pretty hard. I smirked as I saw the area around his chin slowly turn red. Guess I did my part as well, eh?

I really hope a bruise doesn't form or my mother will kill me.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I waited at the school's entrance gate for Neru. I absolutely had to wait for her or my mother would serve my head on a silver platter.

_"You must have friends of a high caliber! Spend some time with Neru!"_

_"Neru is such a nice girl... Someone like her I would like for you!"_

Neru this, Neru that... My mother would basically want me to get engaged to Neru if that were possible right now. It frustrates me to know that she doesn't give a damn about my feelings and what I would want to do with my life. Instead, she only worries about keeping a good family image... But a family without Rin is no family at all...

"Len!"

I turned to see Neru running towards me.

"Sorry I took so long, the clubroom was a mess and we had to clean it up!"

"It's alright." I said, keeping the right side of my face from her view. Unfortunately, Meito had left a signature on my cheek that was quite visible.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said and began walking away on her left side so she wouldn't see the bruise.

"Why are you hiding the right side of your face?"

Crap, she noticed...

"Um, I'm not hiding anything." I lied.

"Okay if you say so..."

Then without warning, she jumped to my right and my hand flew to cover my hurt cheek.

"Move your hand Len!"

"No! I uh... Have a pimple!"

"Yeah right! Move you're hand!" Neru scolded and forcefully moved my hand away.

She gasped when she saw the bruise, "L-Len, what happened? How did you get t-that?"

" and that's what happened."

Neru frowned and flicked my forehead, "Slower, please?"

"I got into a fight, the end?"

"With who?"

"Let's see who is tall, has brown hair, and wears red all the time?"

"Meito?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!"

"Len! This isn't time for jokes! Why did you fight with Meito?"

I sighed and pulled out my white half of the yin and yang, "We fought due to this."

"That old thing? I've seen you wear it before but it never seemed special or anything."

"Yeah...well that's why we fought, happy?"

"You never get mad so easily... That thing is special to you isn't it?" Neru asked, her voice hinting something I couldn't quite comprehend.

"It's very special... It's the only thing that keeps me tied to a person that I haven't seen in many years... A person very dear to me."

"Oh... That person is a 'she' isn't it?" Neru asked with slight...jealousy in her voice?

"Y-yeah..." I said and smiled, "We-"

"You?"

I couldn't finish my sentence. No one knew I was adopted so I couldn't tell her that Rin and I grew up together in an orphanage.

"We were very close friends."

"Oh..."

I took out my wallet and fished out a small, worn out picture from one of the pockets.

"I carry this everywhere," I said and showed her the picture, "That's her."

Neru studied the picture a while before speaking, "You two were cute when you were small. Where was this taken?"

I quickly thought up another lie, "We took that when we went on a trip to Europe."

"Oh... I see." She said curtly.

Was she getting mad? Why? I didn't understand.

"Let's go home." She said and began to walk away, "Let's also hope your mother doesn't drop dead when she sees your cheek."

"I'll try sneaking in."

"Whatever." She said and got her phone out, then began texting.

Well at least she's back to her normal self. As we walked home I couldn't help but think about our trip to Europe.

Rin... Do you still remember me? If you're still there... Wait for me... I'm coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

The warm rays of the sun infiltrated my room and tickled my eyes open. I blinked a couple of times before stretching and sitting up in bed. Orange, the cat Len had found so almost five years ago, woke up as well and stretched as well.

"Morning Orange."

"Meow!"

I quickly got dressed and took a while to look at the pictures on my night table.

Len and I were toddlers in one of them. I was poking a crying Len's cheek. The other one had been taken two months before he left. We were on the floor laughing, our necklaces joined to form a complete yin and yang.

I felt a knot form in my throat and I had to look away.

I still miss him a lot... Even after soon to be four years. Instinctively, I touched the yin pendant that hung from my neck. I had the black half.

Orange began scratching the door, wanting to get out and look for breakfast. I giggled and opened the door, following the orange cat into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Rin." Sister Susan greeted me as I walked in.

"Good morning." I said and helped her set the table for the children. I was now the eldest in the orphanage. Teto had also been adopted five months after Len.

In about ten minutes, I heard the little pitter-patter of tiny feet approaching the kitchen.

"Good morning! Mmmm! Smells good!" The little children said.

I smiled warmly, "Then sit down and let's eat. Did everyone wash their hands?"

Yuki giggled, "Not Orange!"

"Cats don't have hands Yuki." Sister Susan scolded playfully.

I carefully weaved my way around little eager and hungry children, setting food on their plates.

I'm going to be eighteen in a week. That means it's almost going to be five years since Len was taken from my side.

I wonder what his new life is like? It must be full of riches and luxuries... New friends, a new lifestyle...

New love.

That silly promise we made when we were six probably meant nothing to him now. His past life might have been long forgotten... I might've been forgotten as well...

I fingered my pendant. I wonder if he still wears his. I still remember what Teto told me the night Len left...

_"You have the necklaces. They will always connect you as a whole! Fate brought you together in the beginning and it will do so again. I don't know why or how but I KNOW you two are tied by fate... Destined to be together."_

I have to keep faith that is true.

After everyone was done eating, the children went outside to play with Orange and I helped Sister Susan clean the dishes.

"Rin, we need some stuff for dinner tonight. Can you...?"

"Of course! Give me the list and I'll get the stuff."

Sister Susan gave me the list and I got a basket before leaving to the town square.

I walked down the road looking at the fields of colorful flowers.

"Len loved it here..." I whispered to myself.

"We watched the fading vapor trails..." I started singing as I watched the birds fly freely above me, "They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak. I let go, frustrated by the fact that I couldn't stay unchanged since that day...Couldn't stay unchanged forever."

He always sang it better than I did.

"That bird still can't fly well but someday she will know the feeling of cutting through the wind. The place she can't reach is still there in the distance. She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself."

He was the one that taught it to me when we were ten.

"Children walk along the summer railway tracks. Exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind. We place in the distance the days of our childhood. We place in our hands hope that springs forth"

I stopped singing as I reached the town square. I am pretty shy around people and wouldn't dare to waltz in singing.

I approached the vegetable stand, "Hello, can I have these things?"

A teal head poked out from behind a pyramid of watermelons.

"Rin?"

"Mikuo?"

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while!" He said, smiling.

"Y-yeah!" I said, smiling as well.

He took the list from my hands and handed me the vegetables one by one.

"So... What are you doing this weekend?"

"If the sisters don't want me to do anything then nothing."

"Would you...want to go-"

I looked at the clock, "I'm sorry Mikuo but I have to go."

His smile slightly dropped but didn't disappear, "Ah okay. Is it okay if I come by tomorrow?"

"Sure, I could use the company."

"Okay...bye!"

"Bye!" I said and went to finish shopping. Mikuo has been my friend since Len left... He always tries to cheer me up whenever I get sad remembering him.

I still remember the day we met..

_One day I was laying on the hill, lifelessly staring at the sky. Teto left... Len left... Everybody is leaving me..._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_I jolted upwards, surprised by the voice. A teal haired boy was sitting next to me. _

_"M-my friends just left me..."_

_"Oh... They got adopted?"_

_I slowly nodded, not hoping for this guy to understand._

_"My name's Mikuo. I live near the town square. You know what? I don't like seeing you like that. You're too pretty to be crying. How about I be your friend instead? I'll never be able to take their place but I can try to cheer you up."_

_"O-okay...thank you, I'm Rin"_

_"Do you like leeks?"_

_"A little...do you like oranges?"_

And that's how it happened.

I walked back to the orphanage and put away all the groceries. As soon as I was done, Sister Mary approached me.

"Mother Superior wants to see you."

"Thank you, I'll go right away."

She nodded and left me.

I went down the hallway until I reached the nun's office. I knocked on the door, my stomach becoming very uneasy. I had never really liked coming in here. Mother Superior wasn't that scary... Just strict.

"Come in Rin."

I took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and entering the room.

"Have a seat."

I nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Mother Superior's desk.

"Y-You wanted to see me?" I asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't say what I was thinking.

"Yes. Rin, it's been seventeen years since you were welcomed into this orphanage. We... We must follow a strict code of regulation, no matter how hard it is."

"I-I..." I started but words failed me.

"Rin... With a very heavy heart I must ask you to leave the orphanage by your eighteenth birthday."

I felt my heart stop beating. She truly was going to kick me out.

"B-but-" I said, my voice trembling.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to do this but we can't let you live here past eighteen years of age. It's a rule!"

I straightened my face and regained my composure, "Alright then."

"I'm sorry."

I forced a smile on my face, "It's okay. Rules are rules."

Without another word I silently left the room, going back to mine.

As soon as the door closed behind me I flung myself on the bed, feeling a sense of dismay wash over me. My only family had been Len and this orphanage. Len left and now I had to leave too? Tears fell from my face, showing no sign of stopping soon. I swear, ever since Len left I have cried more times than when I was a baby.

I have no idea where to go. No idea where I could go, actually. Everything that I love in this life is slipping through my fingers... Falling away from me. The world that had held me comfortingly close was now breaking and shattering.

I have a week... My birthday is on Sunday... I must leave this weekend and abandon everything behind... Friends that are basically like family... Memories of my childhood alongside Len...

Leave everything I ever cared for behind...my life...my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, this chapter was originally 2,000 words long so I was like: "Nuuuu! Must-Make-Longer-Or-Dieeee" and then it became twice as much ^w^**

**Thank you to all who have been patient with this story and continue to follow it. You all have a dear place in my heart.**

**Review Responses:**

**Asianchibi99: Gah~ you're almost always the first person to comment on all my new chapters… Too nice… I feel bad for not updating… *cries***

**Xitlalit123: Thank you… I'm sorry for not updating and sadness is over…for now.**

**Blue Neonlighshow: Yes it's horrible… :( sorry for taking so long**

**Souls of Teardrops: Thank you that was very sweet… I think I already PM you about your comment though… not sure though xD**

**Guest: thank you~**

**Kokoro737: I'm so sorry for not updating quickly and yes, it will keep them connected.**

**Mid-Summer Romance: sorry for making you depressed .**

**ReturnOfTheWings: Thank you and I apologize for the time it took to make this**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown: Yes, they shall meet… soon D: Hehehe, sorry for taking so long ^u^**

**Az-Sticker: Nya, she "might" know Rin BD but that's for me to know and you to find out xD Sorry for the wait**

**Gibbelbeans3: I did write more but took too long in doing so TTATT**

**xXnuhakuXx: Aww you did? I was hoping it would be sad :')**

**TheSapphireRose: Thank you very much! That boosted my morale! Sorry for the wait**

**Annymous: Thank you… I'm a softie too! TT^TT**

**TheGreatDetective13: Thank you~! Sorry for the wait! **

**Thank you for reading :D READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WOULD PLEASE DO~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've had this on my computer for almost a month now but couldn't find enough time to update x( sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter full of goodbye's and maybe even a future hello~ I don't have enough time for a dedication so next time I'll do two, okay? **

**Once again I shall post links for both the music box and piano versions of "Tori No Uta" soundtrack of the beautiful anime AIR that plays a big part in this story~**

**Piano: /watch?v=nSKFtDgPDm0**

**Music Box: /watch?v=ZEYN3uM_gFo**

**So there it is people~ I feel so bad for feeling happy when people say they cry reading this :') because it means I'm doing a good job as an author! Thank you for sticking with me all this time and enjoy!**

**READ- ENJOY- REVIEW~! …. PLEASE? ( ^ w ^ )**

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

**Tied by Fate**

**Chapter 5: Painful Distance **

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"Clothing?"

"Mhm."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yep."

"Toothpaste?"

"Yeah."

"Kaito's raise?"

"Ye-no..."

"Awww..."

I rolled my eyes and closed the suitcase. My blue-haired servant/friend plopped himself on my bed, "Ready for the trip?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "I might be able to see Rin if..."

"If?" Kaito asked.

"If she's still there.."

"Oh..." Kaito murmured and closed his eyes, "I wish I could travel all over the world and visit places like Europe. I've never been out of Japan..."

I smiled, "I'm turning eighteen soon and I'm not going to rely on my father's company for money. We'll make our own business, make lots of money, and then I'll take you everywhere!"

He smiled too, imagining the bright future, "That'd be nice..."

"If I could just find Rin..."

"You will." He insisted.

I sighed. He didn't understand my desperate forlorn yearning. He wouldn't understand what it feels like to have your one true love hundreds of miles away since he has Miku close. It's a feeling that slowly claws at your heart in a taunting manner... I don't think he truly appreciates how lucky he is to be near Miku... I would give everything to be him.

A sudden knocking broke my train of thought.

"Guuuuyys~! Mrs. Kagamine is waiting for Len. Hurry up!"

Kaito flew to a sitting position at the sound of Miku's voice. A smile naturally spread across my face. Geez, and the guy calls me a hopeless romantic.

I got up and excitement washed over me. Though I tried not to get my hopes up, the mere thought of being able to see Rin again made my heart explode with anticipation.

Kaito grabbed my suitcase and we both went downstairs. My mother was already waiting there. Father would arrive soon too.

"Kaito take those suitcases to the car."

My friend did as he was told and almost immediately after my father walked in through the door.

"Ready to go?" He asked us.

"Of course. The things are in the car already." My mother said and left to see that everything was ready for our departure.

Miku glomped me a goodbye to which Kaito frowned in confusion. I winked at him and nodded in the teal girl's direction. Maybe he'd finally have the guts to confess. Luka hugged me warmly and Gakupo ruffled my hair. I didn't understand what the big deal was; I wasn't leaving forever or anything.

I was about to get into the car when someone called out to me.

"Leeennn~!"

I turned to see Neru running to me. As soon as she caught up, she bent over, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah! J-just ran from home" Neru huffed, "I-I just wanted to tell you something."

"Huh?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "You could've just waited. I'll be back."

"B-but... Things might be different when you return. I have a feeling it will be..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... I-I just wanted to tell you that I-I-I..."

I blinked rapidly. Neru is always so absorbed in texting that she only speaks so often. When she does speak though, it's in a very confident manner. I've never seen her stutter like this. Her face is all red too. Could she be sick?

I touched her forehead, making sure she was okay. The color flared on her cheeks and she slightly backed up.

"Hmm, you're not sick..."

"No... I-I-I um wanted to say that I... I like-"

"Len! Hurry up, we're going to be late."

"Coming!" I yelled back and turned to Neru, "What was that?"

She gave me a weird look and then blurted, "I-I'd like you to bring me a souvenir!"

"Oh," I replied, quite surprised she made such a big deal only for that, "Sure."

"Thanks!" She said and ran away again leaving me really confused.

I shrugged and got inside the car. As we slowly drove away, I waved to my friends who were standing in the doorway. For once, I'm glad to leave them...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"We are now lowering onto our destination please fasten your seat belts."

I clicked my seatbelt into place and looked out the window as European lands became clearer and nearer. We were going to travel to one country specifically. Rin and I grew up in an orphanage in Switzerland. It would still be a few months before it began to snow. Right now the land was lush green dotted with flowers in certain places. Our plane lowered until the wheels finally rolled over the black pavement.

We had arrived in Bern, the capital of Switzerland. The orphanage was all the way in Ablaendschen, a small village part of the Bernese Oberland which is part of the greater five regions of the canton of Bern. It's complicated so I don't really know much besides where it's located. We never learned much German while in the orphanage but my mother had hired a tutor to teach me. Switzerland housed several different tongues so English was one of the few slightly universal languages. The nuns decided it would be better for us to learn it instead so we could be adopted by tourists.

My father would handle some business in Bern for about a day or two and then he promised me we could hike to some of the higher villages that hide within the Alps. With luck, Rin might be there...

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I sat at the grand piano. I tentatively pressed my index finger against a smooth white key. The soft sound distorted the silence within the room. I placed both hands lightly atop the keys and took a deep breath. It had been a long time since I've played. Len was always the best when it came to the arts. He could weave magic from his fingertips and play wonderful pieces of music that could make you cry.

Recalling his teachings, I began playing "Tori No Uta," our favorite song.

"...We place in the distance the days of our childhood. We place in our hands hope that springs forth..." I whispered along when the part came and a silent tear dripped from my eye and traced a path down my cheek.

I slowly came to a stop, the overwhelming memories threatening to break my heart once more.

"That was beautiful."

I gasped and quickly wiped away the tears from my face as I saw Mikuo standing in the doorway.

"T-Thanks, but Len plays it better." I mumbled.

He chuckled and sat next to me on the bench, "Hey that was pretty good to me. I can't play it at all."

I giggled, "Well if you say so."

Mikuo's teal eyes searched the room and then whispered, "You still miss him don't you?"

I nodded slowly, a knot forming in my throat and I blinked rapidly to hold back tears.

"Hey now," he said and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, "Its okay to cry. You can't keep those emotions welled up inside yourself."

I balled my fists, determined not to cry. Yet, Len's memory lingered in my mind and soon, tiny salty rivers were decorating my face.

"I'm never going to see him again am I? I won't even be able to stay here where my memories of Len are stored! I'm afraid to forget... I'm afraid to get swallowed by my pain."

"...wait, you won't be able to stay?"

"No," I said, realizing I hadn't told Mikuo about my eighteenth birthday, "I can't stay past my eighteenth birthday. It's a rule."

His teal eyes widened an alarm, "Y-you're leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you don't have a place to stay, I can offer my place." Mikuo said hopefully.

I shook my head, "If I leave, I'm going to leave the country and try to find Len. If that's impossible then I'll try to start a new. It might be difficult but..."

"...but not impossible."

I nodded, "Exactly."

Mikuo remained silent for a moment and when I looked up to see him I was shocked to see his teal eyes brimming with tears.

"Mikuo?"

He looked away and hastily tried to dry his eyes, "H-Hm?"

"Are you about to cry?"

"I can't help it okay?" He stated and then grew silent, "I... I'm losing my only friend."

I blinked rapidly and processed his words.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon..."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I should've been found later."

"You're going to become my Len then... You'll leave to some other place and I'll forever remain yearning for your company."

I looked at the floor, unsure of what to say. I never knew he, what's the right way to say it, felt that way towards me. I mean it's not a love confession but I simply assumed my teal friend had other people he liked to be with besides me. It never occurred to me that he could be just as lonely as I was.

Suddenly Mikuo got up, his back facing me.

"Mikuo?"

"Sorry Rin, I have things to do."

I didn't have time to say goodbye for he left as unexpectedly as he had arrived.

I sighed and left the room, ready to pack and leave this place.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I breathed deeply, inhaling the fresh summer air that was perfumed with the scent of hundreds of flowers. My mother had set a blanket down and put out plates for food. We were going to have a picnic a few yards away from a large hill with a tree on top. The tree that held so many of my memories... To think that just beyond that hill could be Rin..

I shook my head. Even if I somehow managed to edge over there my mother would never let me enter the orphanage to seek Rin.

"Hey Len, wanna play soccer?" My father asked, "I may have gotten a bit rusty over the years but I doubt you could beat me."

I nodded, glad to be offered a chance to clear my mind. My dad got the soccer ball and kicked it with pretty good strength but I still managed to stop it. I kicked it back and he easily stopped it with his chest and flung it right back. I looked over head as the ball soared through the sky, over the hill, and beyond our view. He wasn't kidding when he said he had skills.

"Sorry Len, looks like I over did it!" He apologized.

"It's okay," I replied and looked towards the hill, "I'll go get it..."

"Alright sport, I'll wait for you here."

I nodded and started jogging towards the hill. I slightly began panting as I ran up the grassy hill, for I had never become an athletic guy. As I reached the top, I closed my eyes, my heart leaping in anticipation as I knew what was to come. I slowly opened them and the air I had been holding gushed out. The orphanage lay there, just as I had remembered. My hand traced the rough tree bark and I stared at the view for a long while, trying to burn the image into my mind. The soccer ball I had been sent to fetch was a few feet away. I went to get it and stood in front of the tree so my mother wouldn't see me. I wanted with all my might, with every fiber of my being, to run down there and burst through the door. Then I'd find Rin and embrace her with all my strength and never, ever, let her go.

My muscles twitched, ready to act on their own and run. My family was waiting down there... I don't have paper or a pen to leave a note just in case she is still here. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a sharp stone and jammed it against the rugged tree bark. Carefully, I carved a heart into the tree and did the most cliché thing ever. I put an L.K + R.K in the center and sighed. I kissed the tree, trying to implant all my sentiments into the wood and stepped back. Then, taking a last look at the orphanage, I ran away. Though tears threatened to spill from my cerulean eyes, I no longer felt empty inside... Though I hadn't seen Rin, I felt like she had been with me. I felt her memory grow stronger than ever and my insides grew warm. I could almost feel as if she were calling out to me, giving me her love and comfort...

I'll never forget her.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I walked towards the door, dragging my feet as if they weighed a ton. I pulled my suitcase along slowly, wanting to stretch out the moment as long as possible. The children gathered around me and waved their tiny goodbyes. Orange stayed behind with them to keep them company. The sisters hugged me and even cried a little. I blank back tears and forced a smile on my face repeating, "I'll be okay" over and over again. I hugged the little ones over and over again until I knew that I was on the verge of breaking down.

The sisters ushered the kids inside, sensing I needed to be alone. I walked up the hill, my suitcase behind me, to take one last look at the world that had seen me grow up. Yet even when I still had a bit to go in order to fully reach the top, I saw something that left me breathless. I dropped the suitcase and ran towards the tree, my arms outstretched until my finger tips touched the cool bark. Over and over again, I traced the figure that had been engraved with my fingers. It was all too much for me and I began to cry as I observed the heart with Len and my initials in it. Then something occurred to me. Had he...?

I knelt down and my heart stopped as I found freshly cut wood chips on the floor. My head snapped up immediately and my wild eyes searched the land below. Len had been here... I can feel it in my heart, he was here...

He's still close.

I ran down the hill with all my might, not caring if I got scratches or tripped on the way. I had about ten minutes before the train leaves Ablaendaschen... Ten minutes to catch up to Len.

I heard someone call my name but I didn't dare stop. To stop would mean to give up on my only chance of seeing Len. I exerted all my strength to my legs, not slowing down for a moment. Len, I'm almost there, wait for me!

I pushed people out of my way as I ran across the town square, yelling apologies as I moved along. From a distance, I saw the last people file into the train. My heart beat fast for my legs were beginning to wear out but I couldn't give up, not now.

By the time I got there, the train had begun its slow cumbersome trip back. Yet it moved slow enough for me to catch a glimpse of him... Len was among the crowd of people, sitting next to the adults I recognized as his parents, smiling gently.

"LEN!" I shouted with all my might, trying to somehow get his attention.

His mother took him away somewhere away from the window and I stood there, unable to stop the train from moving away. Soon, it was just a tiny thing in the distance. I felt my heart, which had been filled with hope, get pierced by the knife of reality and loss. I clutched at my chest. It hurt to breathe... It hurt to live without him. I had him so painfully close and now...

"Len..." I mumbled as I crumpled to my knees, "If only..."

"Rin?! Rin where are you? Ri- oh..."

I remained on my knees, using my hands for support and my tears splattered daintily on the cold ground.

Mikuo placed a hand on my shoulder and slowly helped me stand up. I clung to his chest and began crying uncontrollably, ignoring the people who were staring at us from afar. They'd never understand...

"Rin, what happened? You ran away and left your suitcase behind."

"L-Len..."

"Hm? What about Len?"

"H-he was here, I saw him!" I said and my arms embraced the air, "He was so close..."

"Maybe it was someone who looked like him..."

"No!" I exclaimed and pushed him away, "I felt it in my heart that he was here! If only I had been faster! O-or if I would've yelled sooner, o-or-"

"Enough!"

I stopped my desperate rant as Mikuo spoke unexpectedly.

"There's nothing you can do now is there? So deal with it! Move on with your life! Are you simply going to cry and lament not being able to catch up to him or use it as an incentive to search for him?!"

I blinked rapidly, processing everything he had said. Surprisingly enough, he was absolutely right.

"I... I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"Ah geez, don't apologize or you're gonna make me cry!" He said and turned around, "Let's go back."

I nodded and we walked back together, but in my mind I had already formed a plan.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

We walked all the way back to the orphanage, neither of us willing to speed up our hesitant steps.

Mikuo retrieved my suitcase but I ignored it and kept walking straight towards the orphanage.

I opened the door and Sister Mary looked surprised as I walked in.

"Rin?"

"I need to talk to Mother Superior."

"But Rin-"

"Please?"

Sister Mary nodded and pointed to the office.

"Thank you," I said, hugged her, and then ran to the office.

I knocked rapidly on the door, my hand trembling due to my frantic heart. If Mother Superior denies me this request...

"Come in."

I turned the doorknob and entered slowly. The nun was hunched over her desk, her reading glasses resting on her small nose. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Rin? What are you doing here? If it's about letting you stay longer, I'm sorry but-"

"No, I know I need to leave and my things are outside. I just need you to tell me something and I'll be on my way."

Mother Superior took her glasses off and folded her hands, "Ask child."

"Please... I need to know where Len is."

She frowned and slowly shook her head, a gesture I had been fearing.

"I'm sorry Rin but it's protocol that I can't tell you. It's confidential information."

My vision blurred and I fell to my knees, my only ray of hope destroyed by the darkness that slowly clouded my heart.

"P-please," I pleaded, "Len is the only family I've had... If I can't find him... I'll die... I need to see him! Please, you must tell me!"

The nun considered my desperate plea and sighed. She got up from her chair and went to a filing cabinet. There, she took out a folder and studied it.

"Japan."

My eyes darted hopefully at her, "He's in Japan?!"

She smiled and looked away, "If they still live there, a certain boy might be in Karakura, Japan. Not that I'm giving away information about any past orphans, simply saying random facts."

I couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across my face. I rushed to my feet and ran to hug her.

"Thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed and though at first slightly shocked, Mother Superior returned the embrace.

We said goodbye to each other and I walked out, extremely content. Mikuo was waiting outside.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mikuo!" I exclaimed, "I forgot you were waiting for me!"

He grinned, "It's okay, I'm gonna miss this place anyway."

"Miss this place? Are you leaving as well?" I asked, surprised he hadn't told me anything before. That's when I noticed a black suitcase next to my orange one.

"You don't expect me to leave you alone do you?" Mikuo asked, his teal eyes were dead serious, "You'd get lost easily and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you could be lost somewhere."

I blushed and felt touched that he cared for me so much but didn't want to show it, "I can live by myself!"

He rolled his eyes,"Do you even know how to leave Ablaendschen?"

I blinked rapidly, "You take a train out?"

"And then?"

"U-Um..." I mumbled, not knowing what came next. I gave a frustrated groan and hung my head in defeat.

Mikuo chuckled, "See? You need me."

"Fine..." I muttered, not going to say anything else.

"So do you have any idea on where you want to go?"

I smiled, "Do you know how to get to Karakura?"

"Karakura? Sounds Japanese..."

"That's because it's in Japan."

"Japan? Wouldn't you want to go to a closer country like France?"

"Len isn't in France."

Mikuo face-palmed, "Should've known..."

I giggled, "So are you in?"

Mikuo gave me his signature grin, "I may not know exactly how to get there but we're going to Japan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that is it for now my friends. I'll try to update soon but no promises! Ugh, I am in the process of writing another chapter for another story but I enjoy writing so no problem~! I am very happy with the success I have been able to get as an author and it's all thanks to my loyal readers… I love you all!**

**ENJOY~! READ~! AND REVIEW~!**

**Review Responses:**

**Xitlalit123: Thank you very much! And mwahahaha they shall meet~**

**Asianchibi99: Heh, and you do a very good job at doing it :) Hehehe has Len gotten tired from being your stool?**

**Splendence: Well not exactly as long as six months like last time so it was faster, ne? Yes, the ending is far away still~ Drama up ahead! And thank you very much dear~ I really enjoyed and appreciated your comment~**

**Kattochi: Yes thank you! And sorry for the wait~!**

**Rinny300: I am very honored by your tears :') I feel awesome though I'm sorry for making you cry :') thank you**

**Jello-is-awesome-123: Ahh thank you for noticing that and I fixed it! And I'm glad you found this story**

**LunaLapis: Ahh no! I'll never abandon a project without publically announcing it! I may take a while but I'll update in the end~ Yes… I have a tendency to add MikuoxRin in my stories unintentionally . thank you!**

**SoulsOfTeardrops: Ah thank you for the honorific~! Hmmm… what shall happen next? Only I know mwahahahaha~!**

**STORM: I will continue them, no worries and I'm sorry I try my best I really do ^u^**

** 1: Sorry for the wait and your comment was really long and entertaining :3 thank you~!**

**KagamineLenLover: As I stated in my A/N I feel bad for feeling proud at your tears… it means I'm actually writing well :') thank you!**

**MercilessSpirit: Thank you and yes I like it too w**

**Rinnykinz: Here you go ^w^ thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'M BAACCCKKKK~~! *ehem* Why haven't you updated you may ask? Four Advanced Placement classes… 'nuff said. Thank you to those who continue to stick with this busy and undeserving writer :') You are the best ever in all eternity **** Please read, enjoy, and if you feel extra nice, review!**

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

**Tied by Fate **

**Chapter 6: New Beginning**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

As the airplane took off, I felt my heart begin to hammer violently in my chest. I was suddenly compelled to tell a flight attendant to stop the plane immediately and run back to my beloved Alps.

Out of nowhere I felt a warm hand on top of my own and turned to see Mikuo's bright smile, "Hey, don't worry. There is no going back now. Is the almighty Rin afraid now that we have come so far?"

"M-Me? Afraid? Nonsense Mikuo!" I said confidently but averted my gaze.

"I'm scared too ya' know…" He said and looked out the window, "I've never been out of Switzerland for a long period of time and heck, we might not even return."

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." I mumbled.

He smiled once again, "Did you gag me, tie me up, and shove me on this plane going for Japan? No, I don't think so. I came on my own free will because I lo-I love trying out new things and I wouldn't bear leaving you alone. I'm, what, three years older? That should count for something, no? Besides, as long as we're together I feel like we can face anything!"

My smile faltered, if only by a millisecond, when he said that last part. I thought the same thing when Len and I were together and look at us now… I'm chasing him down to a foreign country.

Hours later, my teal haired friend was sound asleep.

I used the back of my hand to stroke his cheek tenderly. Mikuo was such a great guy. I mean, besides Len, he is the nicest person I know. He threw his life away to come with me on a trip that is for my benefit. Even so, I'm not even sure I will run into Len. Japan is a big country for two people. It's surely bigger than Switzerland and even there, in my homeland, I didn't know many people.

"Psst."

I turned around to face a girl who was sitting across from us, "Yes?"

"Is that cute guy your boyfriend?"

I blushed immediately and slowly shook my head. She and her companion squealed and began murmuring between themselves.

Wait…

Are they planning to hit on Mikuo? On MY best friend?

I sighed and looked at his peaceful features. If Len hadn't been a part of my life, I could've easily fallen for him. Easily. I know he likes me and that makes me feel guilty. I would love to return his feelings but he already knows Len is the only love of my heart.

Hopefully, he will meet the girl that is perfect for him. Someone who will love him as he deserves.

I'm sure we'll be in Japan in no time.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"GAHHH! THIS IS ENDLESS! I'M GONNA DIE BEFORE I GET OFF THIS DAMN PLANE!"

Everyone turned to stare at me after my outburst. Mikuo sweat-dropped and waved everyone away, "It's her first long distance flight…"

"You mean my first flight at all!" I exclaimed and clutched my stomach.

"Calm down Rin. It won't be too long now." My teal haired companion said and handed me a cup with colorful drink, "Here, drink this to settle your stomach. We're almost there."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID FRIGGIN' FOUR HOURS AGO!"

"Um, excuse me sir," A flight attendant asked Mikuo, probably worried about my outbursts, "Does she need anything?"

"Just probably a paper bag for her to puke in… You know what, make that paper bag_s_."

The flight attendant muttered something and left. That somehow made me mad.

"What did she say? Huh? I'm on this endless flight of DEATH and she thinks it's funny? Wait 'till we get on firm ground-I will-"

"There are two more hours until we reach our destination, Tokyo, Japan." The speaker over the intercom said, "Please remain seated until then. Please consider flying via AX Airlines once again. Thank you."

"LIKE HELL I'M FLYING AGAIN! I'D RATHER-"

That's when I suddenly felt dizzy. I knew the funny looking drink Mikuo gave me was kind of…funny looking.

"Mikuooo… the hell did you give me?" I mumbled while everything went fuzzy.

"I had to do something! I'm sorry! Just sleep until we get to Japan, 'kay?" He said.

"Just wait 'till we get there," I slurred, "You'll pay and so will that flight attendant… and your weird stalkers next to us."

"Sure, sure… wait, what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V <strong>

I looked at the calendar that was near my bed. It was almost my birthday… It was only a month away.

"Lenn~!" Miku exclaimed from outside my door, "Breakfast is ready please come down to eat!"

"Alright thanks!"

I finished getting dressed and quickly went downstairs. If I were sure Rin was still at the orphanage then I could easily send her a birthday present, but since I was not sure I couldn't do that. Soon it would be eighteen years ago that both of us were found together. I laughed when I remembered that the nuns said that Rin wouldn't stop crying while I slept peacefully. Ever since then Rin had always been the loudest one of us two.

Mother and Father were already seated at the table, food set on their plates. That actually really surprised me since usually Father never ate with us. He always left for work early in the morning. Being the owner of a millionaire company wasn't so easy I guess.

"Len! How are you doing, champ?" Father greeted me, "Almost your eighteenth birthday, right?"

I nodded, filling my cheeks up with banana pancakes. Luka always made the best pancakes.

"Your mother and I decided that is time to introduce you to the family business. Kagamine Corporations will one day be yours and you need to learn how to run it."

I resisted the urge to sigh and bang my head on the table. I knew this would come by some day. I really did. Yet, I had no interest in running a huge enterprise. The only one whom I had told this to had been Kaito.

"Father, I have a request."

The man looked up and raised an eyebrow in surprise. I never ask for anything.

"Yes?"

"I want to run my own business. I mean, I don't want to abandon the corporation or anything, but I want to learn how to earn money first. I think that would benefit me for when I do start working at the office. I just want to experience earning my own money without having everything set up on a golden platter like it has been for most of my life here."

Both of my parents stared at me in plain amazement. They had not expected me to say something like that. My friends, who I suspected were all pressed against the wall near the door were probably surprised as well.

"Wow Len," My father began, "I never expected that coming from you."

I mentally sighed, waiting for the rejection to come but it never did.

"I think it's a great idea, Len! It would be a fantastic experience for you! I approve wholeheartedly! So what business do you plan to form?"

"I want to build a café."

Once again the entire room went dead silent. I looked around at my parents, wondering what was so radical about my statement.

"A c-café?" My mother questioned, clearly bewildered.

"Yes. I have noted that there are no cafés nearby, despite this being a well-populated and corporate area. The few restaurants they have all focus on a single thing. I want to create a café with Japanese and some French pastries that is elegant but not too expensive. A place where people can come and relax, have a good time. Judging by the area tourists should-"

"Enough. Len, I see this has been well thought out and I don't doubt your ingenious mind. Very well. I shall give you enough money for the lease of any establishment you wish to buy."

I couldn't contain my excitement but I tried my best to do so.

"But, who are going to be your employees? Shouldn't you look for them first?"

"I already thought of that," I stated confidently.

"And?"

"I'll be taking all of my servants as employees. Mother didn't want to hire them in the first place so now they still work for me."

"And what about the pastries? How will you learn?"

"That's the least of my worries." I said and stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a building to look for."

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Hey Len," Kaito said as he looked around the building, "You sure you want this place?"

"Yes, I think this is the perfect place."

"You sure? As in really, really sure?"

I couldn't blame my friend's skepticism. The building we had entered was extremely run down. The windows were shattered. The roof was almost caving in. There were piles of dusty wood and broken machinery merely laying around in random heaps. There were a couple of tables in the corner of the room. I brushed my index finger across the powdery surface of one and even then, a clean streak didn't form.

"AHHH!"

My head snapped up in Kaito's direction.

"What happened?"

"A-A-A rat!"

I rolled my eyes. I remember when we were kids Rin used to go chasing after the rats that would so often scurry into the orphanage. She wasn't afraid to grab them by their tails and bring them out of the building. I on the other hand, am not proud to say that I would shriek when she showed them to me.

Yet, after so long I wasn't afraid of them anymore.

"Kaito, it won't eat you, believe me."

"So are you reaaaallly sure you want THIS place?" He asked uneasily, his royal blue eyes scanning the floor.

"Positive. Now," I said and took a piece of wood off from the window, "Let's begin the remodeling!"

"What? But we'll never finish-"

"You two probably won't, but with our help it becomes more possible."

We turned towards the familiar voice. Miku stood there, her long teal pigtails placed in messy buns, wearing paint stained overalls. Kaito looked like he wanted to duck behind a box and make the rat he met earlier some company.

Luka soon came in behind her, pink hair in a single ponytail, dressed similar to her best friend, and carrying a bucket full of cleaning supplies.

Surprisingly, Gakupo, the household butler, came walking in too followed by Kiyoteru, the chauffeur.

"You guys too?"

"Mrs. Kagamine told us we were at your disposition." Gakupo said and grinned, "This is more entertaining than opening doors."

"And driving people around."

Miku skipped over to Kaito and backhugged him, causing the ice-cream lover to change to a bright shade of red that clashed with his hair color.

She, oblivious to him, smiled and looked at me, "We'll take care of this for now Lennie! You go and fix the last details of the lease with your dad."

I felt my eyes slightly water. I have really great friends.

"T-Thank you guys."

"You saved us from the streets," Luka said and motioned towards the mess, "This is the least we could do for you."

"GROUP HUG!" Kaito called out and soon everyone was embracing each other, even Gakupo and Kiyoteru.

"Now let's go Master Len," Kiyoteru said while dragging me out, "Let's go get the lease settled."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing them with the back of my hands, "Where are we?"

"Konnichiwa~! We're in Japan sleepy head!" I heard Mikuo say.

I sat up in my seat and sure enough, the plane was descending onto the terminal where we would get off. My hazy vision soon cleared and I bounced anxiously, eager to get off the plane.

"We have arrived at our destination. Please fly with us again. Sayonara!"

"YEAH RIGHT I'M GETTING BACK ON! Mikuo, remind me to never ever, ever fly again." I said as we began to get our luggage and evacuate the plane.

As soon as we got off I reached down and got on my knees, "Yes! I'm alive! I made it back to safe ground!"

That was cue for people to start staring again.

"Rin, let's go it wasn't that bad."

"How long was the flight?"

"About 12 hours more or less…"

"TWELVE HOURS?!"

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

At the terminal there was this little place to exchange currency. Luckily we had exchanged our Swiss money for American dollars and then we exchanged those for Japanese Yen.

"Woah, how did we end up with so much money?" I asked in wonder, staring at the colorful bills we now owned.

"It's actually only enough to buy a week's worth of food and a couple nights at a hotel or rent… We need to find a job and fast if we plan to stay here long."

"Where did you get all that money from?"

"Ah you know, I began saving all my life because I knew that one day my crazy but loveable friend would decide to make a life changing trip to Japan and I would follow her there."

"Seriously?" I asked, rolling my eyes at his sarcasm.

He nodded in an up-most serious manner, "Mhm, true story."

"So what should we do now?"

"I say look for the cheapest hotel or something, book a room, then find something to eat because I am starving."

"Me too," I confirmed as my stomach began to growl, "That food they fed us on the plane was not filling at all."

"Probably because you kept on emptying your stomach."

"….S-Shut up! We shall never mention this again!" I stammered and walked away.

"C'mon, it was just a lil' joke~!"

"But, jokes aside, how will we reach Karakura?"

"We can ask at any hotel. Surely they must have a map or something."

"You're right! Let's go!"

We began walking away and I felt my chest swell with many emotions. I may not know where we will be in the immediate future but I was certain of one thing.

Once in Karakura, if Len still lived there, there would be no one holding me back from finally seeing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"Congratulations team," Kaito exclaimed as he slumped next to me on the floor, "We have accomplished the great feat of cleaning up a sixth of this entire building! Woo~! And by entire building I mean just the floor and stuff, 'cause the roof is another matter."

I was sprawled on the newly cleaned floor which was in great need of renovation. Even "clean" it looked dirty. Everyone followed my example. Miku was bent over a chair, her long teal locks sweeping the floor yet again since her hair could not be confined to buns. Kiyoteru had left early in order to take my mother somewhere. He should be getting back soon enough. At least he better. There is no way six very tired and sore people are walking more than two miles. No way. I bet we couldn't even walk a couple of yards without our knees giving out.

"This isn't close to being done." I sighed helplessly.

"Don't worry," Miku cheered, optimistic as always, "Rome wasn't built in a day!"

"Yeah it took _years_." Gakupo teased, "Hopefully we won't take that long."

"Question."

We turned to look at Kaito who had spoken up, "What?"

"Who is going to cook the pastries and stuff?"

The room went dead silent. No one had really thought about that… We're ruined if we can't find a chef!

Gakupo cleared his throat and there was a strange glint in his eye. He smoothed his hair before speaking, "I bet you guys don't know where I was before your mother hired me."

We stared at him, waiting.

"If you were guessing that I was studying abroad as a pastry chef in France, then you were right. That was right after I studied culinary arts in Japan."

We all let out squeals of excitement. I mean, the girls did, Kaito and I just… We just manly cheered. Yes, exactly. We weren't ruined!

"Then why do you work as a butler?" Luka asked, genuinely interested.

Gakupo looked surprised that she asked something about him, "Well my dear, not everyone is looking for a pastry chef. I couldn't find a job."

"Oh yeah? Well... Well...Guys~ I make awesome coffee!"

Everyone burst out laughing at Kaito's announcement. He pouted and Miku consoled him, causing him to blush and hide his face in his scarf while she giggled.

"I'll need a helper though." Gakupo stated.

My blue haired friend shot up from the ground and tripped, falling on his face, "Count…me in."

That just caused another round of laughter.

"So Len," Luka asked as she sat in a chair next to Miku, "What are you going to name this place when it is done?"

"Ooh yeah~" Miku pipped, "What is the name?"

"It will be named the Tori no Uta café."

"The Bird's Song?"

"Mhm."

Everyone in the room smiled, knowing why I chose that name. It held a special connection to someone very, very special to me.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

A loud shriek shook the entire house.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF YOU? LEN, HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR?"

I shrugged, and turned to look at my companions as my mother tried not to faint as she took in our appearance. We were covered in dust and grime from top to bottom. It was everywhere. _Everywhere_.

My blonde hair now looked light gray with yellow highlights. That's how you know it's bad.

Despite being the son of the household, the maids were now staring daggers at me and my friends. No wonder why though. With every step we took we were dirtying their "just cleaned" floors. Oops.

"GO TAKE A SHOWER IMMEDIATELY."

Though my mother had been speaking solely to me, my friends nodded at the same time I did and we left towards the restrooms, leaving a trail of dust behind which the maids angrily scrubbed at.

I took a slow shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water on my tired muscles. Funny how I'm eighteen and yet have never done any "real" work until now.

We used to joke at the orphanage about how life would be if we got adopted by rich parents. We used to say that we would never have to work ever again. Everything would be served on a silver platter and we would get anything we ever wanted. Like a pet dragon. Yep, back then they did exist. Now, I see how our child selves weren't so bad off…

I really could have anything I wanted. Anything at all. Yet, when I thought of Rin and her fate, I feel slightly guilty about all this. How could I be enjoying immense wealth when she may be starving on some corner of this enormous earth? It wasn't easy.

I got out of the shower, got dressed, and simply lay on my bed afterwards.

Like always, someone had to interrupt my peace by knocking.

"Who is it?" I called out, not bothering to get up.

"It's me Neru."

I sighed, not really in the mood to see Neru, but stood up anyway, "You can come in."

The door opened and she quietly walked in. I motioned for her to sit on my bed, not wanting to be impolite or anything. She did as I suggested and it was silent for a moment.

"Is it true you are building a café?"

I looked up in surprise, "How did you know?"

She looked down at her fingers, "Miku told me."

"Oh, then yeah I am."

"Why?"

"I… I want to be able to do things for myself without relying on my parent's money."

Neru still kept her gaze away and mumbled, "That's what I admire about you."

"Did you say something?"

Her head snapped up, "N-No! No! Um, your mother told me to come get you for dinner. Miku was too tired to even come upstairs to tell you!"

I chuckled a bit, picturing my leek obsessed friend dragging herself around. Then I stood up and opened the door.

"Len!"

I turned to face Neru, "Yes?"

"Can I help sometime? At the café?"

I smiled and nodded, feeling my heart beat faster. I noticed that every time I spoke about the café my heart began to beat faster. Deep down, it was my only beaker of light that could shout "I'm here!" It was flame of hope… A flame of hope that would let me see Rin Kagamine once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (IMPORTANT): So I made up my mind. I kind of figured out how much work I'll be getting judging from these two first weeks of school. That being said, I have laxly formed a schedule for updates. All stories will be updated at least once per month (as much as I would like to do weeks I can't xc ). I'm sorry but that is the best I can do. I am determined to do it so there is no going back **** this would be the first update of next month since this one is basically over. Wait… nah, this will just be extra ;) I will update again next month and so on. That way updates won't be MONTHS late :/ I might have lost some readers but I know many of you guys are still there for me. I truly appreciate that. You have no idea how much. So sincerely from the bottom of my heart: thank you!**

**Review Responses: **

**Xitlalit123: Yess, meeting will occur… soon xD sorry for the wait**

**Asianchibi99: Your chibi senses are right on. You will see very soon why that happened that way ^~^ I MISSED YOU SO MUCH TOO~~! Bad me for not updating sooner!**

**Cookiexo: Noooo thank you for reading this, you aren't annoying :) and I adore Mikuo so you probably won't see him act or be displayed in a harsh light (maybe a little xD) But thank you very much~!**

**Lizzie-rivers: Hahaha everyone worries about Mikuo ;) you actually cried? Wow I feel special :) thanks~!  
><strong>

**Orange-chan: Sorry for taking long AGAIN**

**MelancholicVirus: :')**

**Prussian Earl of Black Cross: Yes I know I should but it is really difficult for me v.v sorry about that.**

**Rawr141414: Thank you very much~!**

**Hoshimura Hinata: Sorry for the wait~!**

**Tsuki: Sorry for the wait, I'm horrible. **

**Rinnykinz: Sorry for the wait~!  
><strong>

**iHasRainbows: Thank you for reviewing~!  
><strong>

**MikageHime: Hehehe hopefully, the following chapters will change your mind ;) though I kinda wish it would too .**

**ZanyAnime Girl: Sorry for the wait.**

**Princessyuki101: Sorry for the wait~!**


End file.
